


9x19 Coda

by jealoussam (swsquadleadr327)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swsquadleadr327/pseuds/jealoussam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing of brothers with some hurt!Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9x19 Coda

Just because he’d been able to get up and move around didn’t mean that Sam was feeling completely better just yet. The vampires had drained a lot of blood from him and it was mostly sheer force of will that had him back on his feet and walking around mostly on his own steam. Dean had stayed close and Sam wouldn’t deny that a part of him felt better knowing that Dean’s hand wasn’t far from his back and ready to hold him up if he started to sway. It was even better when he could put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and almost use him as a crutch to keep steady because he’d missed that closeness over the past few weeks and Dean made no move to step away or push Sam off him.

Once they had said goodbye to Jody and gotten back in the Impala Sam wouldn’t deny that it was a bit of a relief to just be able to sit there and let Dean drive. It made the lightheadedness easier. He was a bit disappointed to find he couldn’t stare out the window the way he wanted because the scenery was going by too quickly and making him feel disconcerted again.

Dean must have heard the low groan as Sam focused his attention on a spot on the Impala’s dashboard because Sam noticed him look at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“Don’t you dare get sick in my car,” Dean said but Sam knew him well enough to detect the lack of any real roughness in his tone. 

“I’m fine,” Sam insisted it but groaned quietly again as he caught a glimpse of the trees blending together out the window.

“You lost a lot of blood, Sammy.”

“I know.” Sam hunched low in the seat and folded his arms, then finally gave in and closed his eyes. It helped but he still felt like his head was spinning. He sat like that for a few minutes with his expression one of focused determination as he did his best to both not be sick and stay awake. It then startled Sam a few minutes afterwards when he felt Dean’s hand on his shoulder.

“C’mere,” his big brother said gruffly as he tugged Sam down. Sam went willingly, eventually settling his head on Dean’s shoulder. It shouldn’t have made him feel so immediately better but it did. The spinning settled just enough for Sam to not feel sick anymore and even the slight feel of warmth from Dean’s shoulder made Sam’s face not feel so cool from blood loss. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Sam grunted in response. He still had his eyes closed but he could feel the light touch as Dean’s fingers ghosted over his hair. Sam felt some of the loose strands get tucked behind his ear and then another touch as Dean smoothed down his hair and lightly touched his forehead like he was checking his temperature.

“Just, uh, take it easy, Sam. First stop I’ll pull over. Get you some orange juice and cookies. Like when you donate blood.”

Sam smiled faintly. “Yeah, alright. Thanks, Dean.”

Dean’s only response was a little grunt of acknowledgement but Sam was sure he felt a light brush of stubble against his forehead. He didn’t think too much of it, though, already comfortably letting himself slip into sleep to get some much needed rest.


End file.
